First Year: Fire
by Medea-Kali
Summary: Alhena Malefoy souhaitait passer sa première année à Poudlard tranquillement. Mais lorsqu'elle est envoyée à Gryffondor loin de Drago, son frère jumeau, qu'elle devient amie avec Harry Potter et qu'elle est entraînée malgré elle dans un complot au cœur de l'école de sorcellerie, elle se dit que cela ne va pas être si facile.
1. Chapitre 1

Fire : chapitre 1

* * *

><p>J'avais attendu le 1er septembre 1991 toute ma vie. Du moment où mon précepteur m'avait parlé de Poudlard, j'avais vu l'école de sorcellerie comme un moyen d'échapper à l'enfer aseptisé qu'était le manoir familial des Malefoy. Enfin, je pourrais décider comment m'habiller, quoi dire et de quelle manière me comporter sans que Mère ne passe derrière moi avec une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage. Père ne pourrait plus faire semblant que je n'existais pas, puisqu'il ne serait pas là.<p>

Poudlard était mon rêve, mon but, mon unique chance de m'échapper. Et je n'allais pas la laisser passer.

- Miss Alhena! s'écria une toute petite voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et découvris Tally, notre vieille elfe de maison. Et certainement la seule créature dans cette maison à me montrer un peu de gentillesse.

- Madame Narcissa vous attend dans le hall avec monsieur Drago, miss. Elle n'a pas l'air contente.

- Pourquoi? Je suis en retard?

Tally haussa les épaules. Je pensais pourtant que nous étions censés nous retrouver à 10h45, et il n'était que 10h39. Cependant, vu le caractère de Mère, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Je relevais mes cheveux blonds dorés, si semblables aux siens, en une queue-de-cheval haute et dévalais les escaliers. Je ralentis une fois devant elle et baissais la tête respectueusement.

- Tu es en retard, Alhena.

- Je m'excuse, Mère. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elle leva son menton impérieusement et marcha droit dans la cheminée. Dobby, notre autre elfe de maison, lança de la Poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer et ma mère disparu dans une explosion de flammes vertes.

- Dépêches-toi, me dit Drago en me faisant signe d'entrer dans la cheminée à mon tour. Où elle sera encore plus en colère.

Je suivis ses conseils et entrais dans le foyer. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'apparu dans la Gare de King's Cross, côté sorcier évidemment. Ma mère n'aurait jamais permis que notre famille ne pose un orteil dans un endroit fréquenté par des Moldus. Drago nous rejoignit peu après, suivi de Dobby avec nos valises. Il alla les charger dans le train, me laissant seule avec mon frère jumeau et ma mère.

- Alhena, me dit-elle. Ton père et moi te verrons aux prochaines vacances. Sois discrète et ne te fais pas remarquer.

Elle ne m'embrassa pas, ne me serra pas dans ses bras mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais réagi si elle avait décidé de devenir tendre avec moi.

Sentant que je n'étais plus désirée, je m'éloignais et attendis que mon frère me rejoigne. Lorsqu'il apparut enfin, il essayait d'enlever une trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue droite. Je sortis un mouchoir et le lui tendis.

- Merci. Oh, voilà Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux esclaves de Drago venait d'apparaître, suivis de près par la détestable Pansy Parkinson. Pansy était ma meilleure amie depuis ma naissance. Etant toutes les deux filles de "bonnes familles", nos parents avaient décidés que nous devions êtres amies. Cependant, nous nous détestions et ni elle ni moi n'avons jamais perdu une chance de jouer un sale coup à l'autre.

- Pansy, la saluais-je. C'est un véritable _plaisir _de te revoir.

- Je te retourne le plaisir, Allie. Dis-moi, aurais-tu grossi pendant les vacances? Je pourrais jurer que tu as l'air plus large encore que la dernière fois.

Je lui offris un sourire poli et me penchais vers elle, avant de murmurer sur le ton de la confidence:

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait vomir à mon anniversaire pour pouvoir rentrer dans ma robe, pourtant.

Elle pâlit et me jeta un regard noir, avant de s'éloigner à grands-pas.

D'accord, ce que j'avais dit était blessant et probablement injuste. Mais face à Pansy Parkinson, je n'avais plus de limites. Plus question de faire semblant de l'aimer pour faire plaisir à Mère. J'allais à Poudlard, et j'avais bien l'intention de vivre ma vie comme j'en avais envie.

Je passais la première partie du voyage assise à côté de Drago, l'écoutant d'une oreille alors qu'il parlait de ses prouesses sur son nouveau balai à Crabbe et Goyle. Je me reteins à peine de mentionner que même sur un vieux Brossdur, j'arrivais à battre mon frère à plate couture.

Le Quidditch était ma passion, la seule chose que mes parents n'avaient pas réussi à m'enlever. Je rêvais de jouer en tant que poursuiveuse, et d'en faire mon métier. Je gardais en secret des posters des Montrose Magpies, mon équipe favorite, sous mon lit.

Je savais bien que si j'étais envoyée à Serpentard, comme tous les Malefoy avant moi, il y avait peu de chances que j'intègre l'équipe. D'après ce que j'avais compris, les filles n'étaient pas les bienvenues.

- Quoi?!

La voix stupéfaite de mon frère me tira de mes pensées et lorsque je tournais la tête, je découvris Theodore Nott, l'un des seuls enfants de sang-pur que j'appréciais. Grand, maigre et pâle, il avait l'habitude de rester dans son coin et n'était pas aussi snob que les autres.

- Je viens de te le dire, dit-il à mon frère d'une voix calme, Harry Potter est dans le dernier wagon du train.

La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha, et je levais les yeux au ciel. D'accord, Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Mais il n'avait qu'un an à l'époque et j'étais sûre à 99% qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à voir là-dedans, contrairement à ce que tout le monde disait.

Il n'empêche que Drago se leva, une expression douteuse sur le visage et se dirigea vers le couloir, Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

- Hors de question, lui dis-je. Je ne viens pas.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il se pencha en avant et me tira par le bras dans le couloir.

- Hé! m'écriais-je. Qu'est-ce que...

- Arrête de piailler et viens, dit-il en m'entraînant vers l'arrière du train.

J'allais protester lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte vitrée du dernier compartiment. A l'intérieur, un garçon roux parlait avec en train à un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Drago ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur impérieusement. En soupirant, je le suivis et m'assis, appuyant ma tête contre la cloison.

- Alors, c'est vrai? lança Drago. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi?

- Oui, répondit le brun.

Il parlait fermement, ses yeux verts brillants fixés dans ceux de mon frères. Sans aucune peur ou intimidation.

- Lui c'est Crabbe, continua mon frère, et l'autre c'est Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Le garçon roux eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait furieusement à un ricanement.

- Mon nom te fait rire? s'offusqua Drago. Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

- Drago, ça suffit! m'exclamais-je, me levant d'un coup.

Il me lança un regard noir, mais je l'ignorais et me tournais vers le roux.

- Je m'appelle Alhena Malefoy, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

- Ron Weasley, répondit-il d'une voix méfiante.

- C'est bon? fit Drago. Tu as fini?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me rassit, observant avec ennui Drago s'approcher de Harry.

- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

C'est alors que mon frère lui tendit la main, un peu comme je l'avais fait pour Ron, à l'exception près qu'il n'y avait rien de chaleureux dans son ton.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit Harry avec froideur.

Pas vraiment surprise, je souris et lançais un clin d'oeil à Harry. Il me sourit en retour, avec hésitation.

- Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit Drago lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu trames avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

J'écarquillais les yeux, stupéfaite. Je savais bien que mon frère pouvait être cruel et méchant, mais à ce point-là?

Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps. Le visage de Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Répète un peu ça, dit-il.

- Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ? lança mon frère avec mépris.

- Personne ne va se battre, intervins-je en me levant à mon tour.

- Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, dit Harry.

- Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai, les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.

Goyle tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles qui se trouvaient à côté de Ron. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher son adversaire, celui-ci poussa un hurlement épouvantable.

Un énorme rat était pendu au doigt de Goyle, ses dents pointues plantées dans une phalange. Drago et Crabbe reculèrent d'un pas, tandis que Goyle agitait sa main en hurlant. En soupirant (encore), je m'approchais et pris le rat entre mes mains, donnant un coup sec pour le faire lâcher prise. Je le remis ensuite au milieu des friandises.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je aux deux garçons qui me fixait, stupéfait.

Je tirais ensuite mon frère par le bras et le guidais hors du compartiment, Crabbe et Goyle derrière nous.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide? lui dis-je une fois que nous nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés.

- Moi? C'est moi qui suis stupide? Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup? Depuis quand tu défends les gens comme Weasley?

- Depuis que Mère et Père ne sont plus là pour me surveiller.

Il recula, le choc visible sur son visage.

- Ils ne peuvent plus dicter ma vie, lui dis-je. Et toi non plus.

- Je n'ai jamais été injuste avec toi.

- Non, c'est vrai, admis-je. Mais si tu continues à parler à des gens que tu ne connais pas et à les juger comme tu l'a fait à Ron, ne t'attends pas à ce que je regarde en silence derrière toi. C'est terminé.

Je m'éloignais, laissant mon frère jumeau planté dans le couloir, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Il venait enfin de comprendre qu'il y avait plus en moi que sa simple sœur.

Il était temps.


	2. Chapitre 2

Fire : chapitre 1

* * *

><p>- Alhena Malefoy.<p>

Et voilà. Mon nom venait d'être appelé par le professeur McGonagall. Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur allant à toute allure, je montais sur l'estrade et m'assit sur le tabouret. Devant moi, Drago m'offrit un sourire confiant. Comme s'il était sûr que nous allions tous les deux être envoyés à Serpentard. J'aurais aimé l'être autant que lui.

Je sentis le poids du Choixpeau sur ma tête, et même si j'étais au courant de ce qui allait se passer, je sursautais violemment lorsque la voix se mit à résonner à l'intérieur de ma tête.

"Une nouvelle Malefoy! Oh, mais il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi...Tu n'es pas comme tes parents, non, pas du tout. Une grande fierté, de l'arrogance...mais du courage, beaucoup de courage. Oui, je crois que je sais où te mettre. J'en suis sûr..."

- GRYFFONDOR!

J'entendis des applaudissements venir de la table sur la gauche. Je me sentis me lever et me diriger vers eux, avant de m'asseoir sur un banc. Je vis les yeux gris de Drago, _mes _yeux, écarquillés de stupéfaction.

Par Gwenog Jones.

J'avais été envoyée chez Gryffondor. Gryffondor! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Comment avais-je pu laisser faire ça? Je laissais tomber ma tête entre mes bras et étouffais un gémissement de panique. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je n'étais pas censée être séparée de Drago! Nous avions vécu toute notre vie ensemble, et même si nous avions nos différences, il restait mon frère jumeau. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire?

Et qu'est-ce que mes parents allaient dire? Je venais de rompre des siècles de tradition, en quelques minutes à peine. J'allais être reniée. Père allait revendre tout mes meubles, mon balai serait jeté au feu et mes livres sur le Quidditch donnés aux Zabini en cadeau à Noël. J'allais finir dans un orphelinat, et ma vie serait détruite, et plus personne ne voudrait me parler, et je...

- Est-ce que ça va?

Je relevais la tête, les yeux écarquillés et mon regard croisa une paire d'yeux chocolats. Une fille de première année ayant une masse impressionnante de cheveux bruns était assise en face de moi et me regardait avec inquiétude.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu veux respirer dans un sac?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais respirer dans un sac? parvins-je à dire.

L'idée me paraissait totalement absurde.

- C'est une technique que mes parents m'ont apprise pour les moments de panique. Tu sais, chez les Moldus.

Oh. C'était une née-moldue. Je n'étais pas censée lui parler. C'était la règle n°1.

Mais plus je regardais son visage souriant, ses yeux clamant l'honnêteté et l'inquiétude sincère dans sa voix, plus je me disais qu'au point où j'en étais, parler à une née-moldue ne pouvait pas vraiment empirer les choses.

- Merci, finis-je par dire.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle.

- Alhena Malefoy. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Et je l'étais. Je l'étais vraiment.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa soudain autour de nous et nous relevâmes la tête, surprises. J'avais totalement oublié que nous étions en pleine répartition, mais je compris ce qui venait de se passer lorsque je vis qu'Harry Potter s'était installé à côté d'Hermione, l'air incroyablement soulagé.

- Heureux? lui dis-je, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Comblé, répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Ron Weasley finit par nous rejoindre, et après un discours de Dumbledore (que je n'écoutais pas), le festin commença. Comme d'habitude, je me jetais dessus et dévorais tout ce qui me passait sous la main. J'espérais tout de même que je mangeais plus proprement que Ron, qui aspergeait la table de miettes de pain et d'autres morceaux de nourriture non-identifiés depuis une demi-heure.

Percy Weasley, le frère de Ron qui était également un préfet, nous mena ensuite jusqu'à la tour qui abritait la salle commune de Gryffondor. La pièce était chaleureuse, dans les tons rouges et or, pleine de fauteuils confortables et réchauffée par une énorme cheminée. Hermione et moi montâmes ensuite dans notre dortoir, et choisîmes nos lits les premières. Lavande Brown me jeta un regard noir en entrant à son tour, mais je l'ignorais. Elle ressemblait un peu trop à Pansy à mon goût, de toute façon. Parvati Patil paraissait gentille, et la première chose que fit Fay Dunbar après avoir choisi son lit fut d'accrocher ses posters de Quidditch. Un très bon point pour elle.

J'ouvris ma valise, en sortis mon pyjama et parti m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je revins, dents lavées et cheveux brossés, Hermione avait fini de ranger ses affaires et lisait un livre, assise sur son lit.

- Comment as-tu fait pour ranger aussi vite? m'exclamais-je, stupéfaite.

- Oh, répondit-elle en rougissant. C'est juste un sort que j'ai appris avant de venir. Tu veux que je te montre?

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement et elle saisit sa baguette, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança ensuite vers ma valise, son visage l'image même de la concentration.

- _Plisseo_! s'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, mes vêtements se plièrent et vinrent se ranger dans mon armoire. Elle venait de m'épargner une heure de travail, et je la serrais dans mes bras, essayant de ne pas penser à la tête que ferait ma mère si elle me voyait.

Elle rougit de plus belle, et je la lâchais.

- Merci, fis-je. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander.

- J'y penserais.

Elle partit se changer à son tour, et je me glissais sous les couvertures, savourant la douce chaleur des draps. J'étais épuisée, et à peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je tombais dans l'inconscience.

Quelle journée.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu au château. Comme je l'avais espéré, Poudlard était devenu mon nouveau foyer. Hermione et moi ne nous quittions plus, et même si son attitude de miss-je-sais-tout m'agaçait parfois, nous avions énormément de points communs. Nous avions toutes les deux le même désir de réussir, et nous avions pris l'habitude de faire nos devoirs ensemble. Elle était tout de même meilleure que moi dans toutes les matières, à l'exception d'une: le vol.<p>

Nous étions au milieu de notre premier cours, en commun avec les Serpentard. Mme Bibine, le professeur, venait tout juste de nous demander de prendre nos balais en main. A peine avais-je crié "debout!" que je sentis le poids familier du manche dans ma paume serrée. Drago avait également réussi du premier coup, tout comme, à ma grande surprise, Harry Potter. Il avait pourtant été élevé par des Moldus. Hermione, à côté de moi, paraissait prête à faire une crise de nerf. Elle avait beau user de sa voix la plus ferme, son balai restait obstinément collé au sol.

- Ne lui crie pas dessus! lui soufflais-je. Essaie de le considérer comme un ami.

Elle me jeta un regard exaspéré, mais fis comme je lui conseillais et réussis enfin.

Mme Bibine nous montra ensuite comment enfourcher nos balais correctement, et je ne pu retenir un sourire triomphant lorsqu'elle me dit que ma position était parfaite. Sourire qui se mua en grimace lorsque je l'entendis dire à mon frère que la sienne était médiocre.

- Et maintenant, dit-elle, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

C'est alors qu'un des garçons de Gryffondor, Neville, s'envola à la verticale tellement rapidement qu'il fut à trois mètres de haut en une fraction de secondes. Six mètres après, son visage était vert et ses mains moites glissait sur le manche. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et...BAM!

Dans un horrible craquement, Neville se retrouva à terre, le nez dans l'herbe. Son Brossdur, lui, continua de s'élever et disparu au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

- Poignet cassé, murmura Mme Bibine en se penchant sur Neville. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous, le visage grave.

- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Drago éclata de rire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson? s'exclama-t-il.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança Parvati d'un ton sec.

- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati? s'exclama Pansy. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

- Attention, Pansy, intervins-je. Tu ne voudrais pas que certaines histoires se mettent à circuler dans le château.

Elle allait répondre lorsque Drago poussa une exclamation de surprise et se précipita vers l'endroit où Neville était tombé. Il ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe et nous le montra. C'était son Rapeltout.

- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé.

- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy, lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

- Je ne pense pas non. Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

Il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter! cria-t-il.

Harry empoigna aussitôt son propre balai.

- Non! s'écria Hermione, qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Mme Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment voler? renchéris-je.

Il ne se tourna même pas vers nous et enfourcha son balai. Il donna un coup de pied par terre et s'éleva sans aucune difficulté, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Bluffée, je restais sans voix alors que les filles autour de moi se mettaient à applaudirent.

- Donne-moi ça! cria Harry à Drago. Ou je te fais tomber de ton balai!

Qu'il essaie seulement. Ce n'était pas parce que mon frère était un idiot de première que j'allais laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

- Vraiment? répondit Drago d'un ton un peu hésitant.

Harry se pencha soudain en avant et fonça vers Drago comme un javelot, qui parvint à peine à se décaler.

- Alors, Malefoy! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise? lança Harry.

Vu la tête que faisait Drago, il venait de s'en rendre compte également.

- Attrape, si tu en es capable! cria Drago en lançant la boule de verre le plus loin possible.

Aussitôt, Harry se pencha en avant et fonça vers le sol. Il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme s'il avait l'intention de s'écraser. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon frère atterrir à côté de Crabbe et Goyle. Lui aussi observait Harry avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Il va se tuer! s'écria Hermione.

Mais au dernier moment, il tira sur le manche de son balai et atterrit en douceur sur le sol, le Rapeltout serré au creux de sa main.

- HARRY POTTER!

Aïe. McGonagall était en train de se diriger vers nous, la fureur déformant les traits de son visage.

- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...Comment avez-vous pu oser...? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Drago Malefoy qui...

- Taisez-vous, Weasley.

- Mais professeur..., dis-je à mon tour.

- Pas maintenant, Malefoy. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Harry, le visage blafard, suivit McGonagall à l'intérieur du château. Ils disparurent derrière un pilier alors que Mme Bibine revenait. Parvati et Lavande lui expliquèrent alors ce qui s'était passé, et elle envoya aussitôt Drago chez le professeur Rogue. Le reste du cours se passa sans histoire, et je pu enfin profiter de mon balai. Vingt minutes à peine avait suffi pour que Mme Bibine réalise que je n'avais pas besoin de suivre de cours. Elle me laissa donc voler à ma guise.

Ce ne fut qu'après être revenue sur la terre ferme que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un garçon dans les gradins, qui nous observait. Étrange.

Mais mon estomac gronda et je réalisais soudain que c'était l'heure du dîner. Le garçon dans les gradins fut vite oublié, et je tirais Hermione vers le Grand Hall. J'avais mes priorités, après tout.


	3. Chapitre 3

Fire : chapitre 3

* * *

><p>Après ces quelques heures de vol, rien, n'aurait pu troubler ma bonne humeur. Rien...sauf la nouvelle que fit Harry à Ron au dîner.<p>

- Attrapeur? s'exclama ce dernier, assis quelques chaises à ma droite. Mais les premières années ne jouent jamais...Tu vas êre le plus jeune joueur depuis...

- Un siècle. C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit.

J'étouffais tant bien que mal une bouffée de jalousie à son égard et mordis rageusement dans ma pomme, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Pourquoi Harry avait-il droit d'intégrer l'équipe, et pas moi? Il était pourtant en première année, lui aussi. C'était totalement injuste et je...j'étais pathétique. Harrry avait réussi un exploit, et en plus, l'équipe de Gryffondor cherchait un attrapeur. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin d'une poursuiveuse, et surtout pas d'une gamine dans leurs pattes.

- Alors, ce devoir de potions? fit soudainement Hermione, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Je pense que je l'ai réussi, répondis-je. Mais je ne serais sûre que lorsque j'aurais ma note.

- Je suis sûre que je l'ai raté, murmura-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait la meilleure note - encore une fois. J'allais lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter lorque la voix moqueuse de mon frère me parvint.

- Alors, Potter, c'est ton dernier repas? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus?

Je me levais, me décidant à intervenir avant que les choses ne dérapent.

- Tu t'es trompé de table, Drago? dis-je. Les Serpentard sont de l'autre côté.

Il se retourna, les yeux plissés.

- Va-t-en, Allie, siffla-t-il Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Ils sont dans ma Maison. Je t'avais dit que j'arrêterais de regarder en silence lorsque tu martyriseras des gens plus faibles que toi devant moi.

- Je ne suis pas plus faible que lui, dis soudain Harry. Et puis, il faisait moins le fier sur son balai, sans ses petits copains avec lui.

- Je te prends quand tu veux, répondit Drago, clairement vexé. Cette nuit, si ça te de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel de sorciers?

Harry hésita pendant quelques secondes, mais Ron se leva à son tour et se plaça à côté de lui.

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, dit-il. Et je veux bien être son second? Et toi, qui tu prends comme second?

Drago se tourna ves moi, par réflexe. Enfants, l'un de nos jeux préférés était d'organiser de faux duels contre nos animaux en peluche. L'un de nous, le plus souvent lui, finissait toujours par mourir tragiquement, laissant la place à l'autre.

- Crabbe, finit-il par répondre. A minuit, d'accord? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, après un dernier regard dans ma direction. Je me rassis à table, ignorant le regard curieux d'Hermione et croquais dans ma pomme, tiraillée entre la mélancolie et le désespoir total que m'inspirais la débilité de mon frère jumeau. Un duel, à minuit! Bien sûr.

- Et si rien ne se passe quand j'agite ma baguette? entendis-je soudain demander Harry.

- Jette-la par terre et donne un coup de poing sur le nez de Malefoy, suggéra Ron.

Je me levais brutalement, repoussant le banc derrière moi sur une bonne soixantaine de centimètres.

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon frère, sifflais-je entre mes dents, même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtras plus lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Je partis sur ces derniers mots, les laissant stupéfaits et silencieux. Comme je l'avais dit: mon frère était un imbécile, mais il restait mon frère. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de le protéger. Pas même lui.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Hermione réussit à me persuader, je ne sais comment, de rester dans la salle commune afin d'empêcher Harry et Ron de sortir. Elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient se faire attraper et nous faire perdre encore plus de points. Personnellement, j'étais persuadée que Drago ne viendrait même pas au rendez-vous et qu'à cette heure-ci, il était sûrement bien au chaud dans son lit et dormait à poings fermés.<p>

Nous finîmes par entendre des pas descendre de l'escalier et les garçons apparurent.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, Harry, fit Hermione.

Ils se retournèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

- Retournez vous coucher! s'exclama Ron.

- J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, continua-t-elle. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Alhena ne voulait pas.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, et je haussais les épaules. Prévenir Percy n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose de toute façon, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de sortir. Soudain, Harry fit signe à Ron de le suivre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hé! m'écriais-je avant de les suivre à travers le trou.

- Vous vous fichez de Gryffondor? fit Hermione. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagné avec McGonagall.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

- De toute façon, intervins-je, Drago ne viendra pas. Vous risquez seulement devant de vous faire prendre.

- Je ne peux pas me défiler, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. On y va.

Je soupirais, reconnaissant ma défaite, et reculais pour retourner dans la salle commune. Mais la toile était vide: ma grosse dame était partie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? couina Hermione.

- Ça vous regarde, fit Ron. Nous, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard.

- Très intelligent, Ron! m'exclamais-je. Comme ça, quant Rusard nous verra dans le couloir, il ne se doutera pas du tout qu'il y a d'autres élèves de Gryffondor dehors.

Harry soupira, mais nous fit signe de venir avec eux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle des trophées. Sans surprise, mon frère n'était nulle part en vue.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, fis-je.

- Il est peut-être juste en retard, tenta Ron.

- En retard? m'offusquais-je. Tu nous prends pour qui? Ça fait un moment qu'on nous a appris à être ponctuel.

Un silence choqué accueillit ma petite tirade, et je me rendis compte que je sonnais exactement comme...et bien, comme Pansy.

- Excusez-moi, murmurais-je en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ron, le visage encore plus rouge que ses cheveux, balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible. J'allais lui demander de répéter lorsqu'un bruit dans la pièce voisine attira notre attention.

- Cherche, ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher quelque part.

Rusard. Evidemment. Harry commença à faire des signes désespérés, la panique visible sur son visage, et nous battîmes tous en retraite jusqu'à la porte opposée. Rusard marmonnait derrière nous, alors que nous nous engagions le plus silencieusement possible le long d'une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ron trébucha soudain, tangua sur ses pieds, parut retrouver son équilibre mais finit par s'écrouler en renversant une armure. Le vacarme aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château, et la forêt avec.

- ON FILE! cria Harry en se mettant à courir.

Il avait pris la tête du groupe, mais n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il allait. Tout ce qui importait était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Miss Teigne et son chat. Ou le contraire. Le manque d'oxygène commençait à engourdir mes neurones. Bientôt, nous fûmes devant la salle d'enchantements.

- Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, haleta Harry.

- Je vous avais prévenu, marmonnais-je. Il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un serait dans la salle des trophées, et comme les idiots que vous êtes, vous êtes tombés dans le chaudron.

- Tombés dans le quoi?

- Le chaudron!

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée, et me mit en route. Je n'avais pas fait dix pas que Peeves avait surgit d'une salle de classe.

- Alors les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit? Je devrais le dire à Rusard. Pour votre propre bien.

- Fiche le camp, fit Ron, laisse-nous passer.

- Oui, renchéris-je, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Hermione soupirait. Et le fantôme se mit à hurler.

- ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR! ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS!

Je jurais, puis suivit les autres qui s'étaient mis à courir à toutes jambes vers le bout du couloir. Le sort devait être contre nous, car la porte qui y était ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

- On est fichus, gémit Ron en entendant les pas de Rusard approcher. C'est la fin pour nous!

- Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

Elle saisit la baguette de Harry, tapota la serrure et murmura:

- _Alohomora_!

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Je laissais passer Hermione, Ron et Harry, puis je m'engouffrais dans l'ouverture avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je collais mon oreille contre le panneau et vit Harry faire de même. Ron était étrangement silencieux. On n'entendait même plus sa respiration hachée.

- Où sont-ils allés, Peeves? demanda Rusard. Vite, dis-moi.

- On dit: où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

- Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis?

- Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.

- QUELQUE CHOSE! Ha! Ha! Ha! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai "quelque chose" quand on me dira s'il te plaît! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Merlin, Circé et Gwenog Jones bénissent Peeves et son humour digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Harry lorsque Rusard se fut éloigné. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Quoi, Ron?

Il se retourna et arrêta de respirer. Surprise, je me retournais à mon tour...et tombais en plein cauchemar. Un chien. Un énorme chien à trois têtes, la bave aux lèvres, de la fumée sortant des narines et des cornes démoniaques sur chaque crâne. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Mais l'idée était là. J'avais eu peur des chiens depuis qu'un berger allemand errant dans la campagne m'avait mordu au visage, alors que j'avais quatre ans. J'en avais gardé une cicatrice à peine visible sur l'arrête du nez, et une phobie totalement incontrôlable qui se manifestait dès que je me trouvais à moins de cinquante mètres d'un canidé.

Je me mis à hurler, et m'accrochais à la cape d'Harry, le tirant devant moi en guise de bouclier. Ce qui, j'en avais conscience, n'était pas le geste le plus courageux du monde. La main d'Hermione se plaqua sur ma bouche alors que les garçons me tirait en arrière. Sans vraiment savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans le couloir et me mis à courir, sans attendre les autres. Je m'arrêtais seulement le temps de crier le mot de passe à la grosse dame, qui bien entendu, était revenue de sa promenade et m'engouffrais dans la salle commune, bientôt suivie par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Un chien, balbutiais-je en faisant les cent pas. Il fallait que ce soit un chien. Pourquoi pas un dragon? C'est mignon, les dragons.

- Je crois qu'elle est sous le choc, entendis-je Hermione chuchoter.

Elle m'aida à m'asseoir dans un fauteuil et je cachais ma tête entre mes mains, essayant vainement de me calmer.

- Mais enfin, fit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école? S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui là!

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet? gémis-je entre mes doigts.

- Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux? lança Hermione en m'ignorant totalement. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était?

- Il était par terre, non? répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

- Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident. J'espère que vous êtes content de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Elle me tira par le bras et je me relevais, tentant de rester debout sur mes jambes tremblantes. Alors que Harry et Ron disparaissaient de ma vue, j'entendis ce dernier s'écrier:

- Il faut vraiment qu'elle revoit ses priorités!

Je pouffais et Hermione me jeta un regard noir. Par Merlin, si on avait plus le droit de rigoler.


End file.
